Spottedfire's Destiny
by figuresk8ter6
Summary: A she-cat that goes through many tough times.
1. Chapter 1

**Leader:** Icestar – a small white she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Deputy:** Raincloud- a sturdy dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Honeybreeze – a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Swiftheart- a black and white tom with long legs and amber eyes

Amberheart- a ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip and green eyes

Icemist- a large white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Creamfur- a cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Mintfur-a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Redshade: Red tabby cat green eyes and a white diamond on his head. Tom.

Fawnpelt: Light brown cat with white tail and white spots on her back. She-cat.

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Hawkspeckle: Dark gray cat with amber eyes and a brown tip to his tail. Tom.

Dusksplash: A black cat with a gray tail tip with yellow eyes. Tom.

Smokefur: A gray cat with blue eyes and black tail tip. Tom

Thornleaf: Light brown cat with dark green eyes. Tom.

**Apprentices:**

Sunpaw- A bright ginger cat with bright green eyes. Tom.

Lilypaw- A white cat with ginger patches and soft blue eyes. She cat.

Whitepaw- A snowy white cat with green eyes. She cat.

**Queens:**

Dawnheart- A off white cat with blue eyes. She cat.

Kits- Spottedkit (a torshelle with white paws, and chest. Bright amber eyes. She-cat)

Fernkit (a Light silver cat with ebony eyes and gray paws. She-cat)

Darkcloud- a black cat with green eyes. She cat.

Kit- Stormkit (a grey cat with blue eyes. Tom)

**Elders: **

Starlingmask: Yellow colored cat with green eyes and brown face. Tom.

Harewhisker: White and brown cat with amber eyes. Tom.

Lilacnose: Light brown cat with amber eyes and a pink nose. She-cat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Smokefur come meet your kits" Dawnheart meowed. A handsome tom with kind blue eyes walked in.

"Did you name them yet?" He asked. Dawnheart shook her head and replyed "I was waiting for you". Smokefur started to purr "well you name one I name one".

They both looked lovingly at the kits. Dawnheart rested her white tail on the silvery kit "she will be Fernkit".

Smokefur purred. He then rested his grey tail on the tortishell kit "and she will be my darling Spottedkit" he told her.

Honeybreeze and Icestar looked down at the kits. "One will have an important destiny, the other will always be there to guide her". Honeybreeze mewed.  
Icestar looked at her in surprise and nodded. Honeybreeze then told her "the chosen kits will rise above pain to be some of the greatest cats the forest has ever seen".

Icestar looked at her in surprise "ok then, if you are sure".

She then looked down at the kits feeling a bit nervous and scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Spottedkit woke she heard her father's voice "have they opened their eyes yet?" he murmured.

"Not yet" Dawnheart told him "but it has only been a few days".

Suddenly Spottedkit felt the urge to stretch her eyes. She quickly opened them.

Spottedkit felt shocked, everything was so HUGE.

She walked over to Dawnheart "can I go outside?" Spottedkit mewed.

Dawnheart shook her head "not until Fernkit opens her eyes".

Spottedkit sighed, she really wanted to go outside.

She lashed her tail in anger, Spottedkit wanted to see the world.

Then she purred Fernkit was opening her eyes!

Spottedkit gasped in shock, her sister's eyes were VIOLIT!

Dawnheart shrieked in shock "HONEYBREEZE" she yelped.

Smokefur comfertley stroked her back with his tail. "everything will be alright" he said quietly.

"What happened to her?" Spottedkit asked. Smokefur and Dawnheart looked at her.

To her relief Dawnheart purred and quietly mewed to Smokefur "thank StarClan her eyes are amber".

Smokefur turned to her "darling we will find out, now go play outside with Stormkit".

Spottedkit bounded outside and felt a pang of sadness, Fernkit should be with her.

Stormkit ran up to her. "how is Fernkit?" he asked anxiously.

Spottedkit just flicked her tail and ran off, she wanted to explore the camp.

Soon a large dark gray tom with blue eyes stood in her way.

The kit shrank in fear, feeling as if she did something wrong.

But the tom just purred in laughter. "I am Raincloud, the deputy" he said in a deep voice.

Raincloud continued "you must be one of Dawnheart's kits" he stated.

Spottedkit just nodded her head and mewed "Im going to be clan leader".

She quickly blushed, realizing how silly that sounded.

Then a large white she-cat walked up "so I have some competition" she purred.

Poor Spottedkit blushed harder, _this must Icestar the clan leader_ she thought.

"Im sorry" she squeaked.

Smokefur's voice then rang out "Spottedkit, its time to come inside its late".

Spottedkit ran back into the nursery to find her mother grooming her sister.

Dawnheart gave her dirty pelt a quick wash too.

"Bedtime you too" she meowed "you can explore more tomarrow".

And the family fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This skips to the middle of the kits 5****th**** moon**

Spottedkit hopped out of her nest and nudged her grey sister.

"Wake up" she whispered. Fernkit sleepily blinked her violet eyes open.

Spottedkit nudged her again. "Ok, ok I'm up" her sister mewed in protest.

And because Fernkit talked so loud it woke Stormkit.

"Can I come with you"? He asked.

Fernkit nodded with admiration shining in her eyes.

Spottedkit then fake gagged and flicked both of them with her tail.

"Come on" she said impatiently "I'm hungry.

And with that the kit ran to the freshkill pile. There she saw four freshly killed mice "perfect" she mewed.

"Yup one mouse for me and Fernkit, one for you, one for Dawnheart, and one for Darkcloud" Stormkit confidently stated.

Spottedkit narrowed her eyes at him and snorted, "_he's never gonna have a chance with her" _she confidently thought "_she has her heart set on being a medicine cat". _

Fernkit looked a bit uncomfortable, "don't worry Spottedkit, its just a meal" and with that sat next to Stormkit.

Spottedkit felt very angry and started tearing into her mouse. "steady there" one apprentince mewed.

"What's wrong?" Sunpaw asked. Spottedkit just mumbled "nothing".

"Well ok then, I'll see you later" he told her as her walked away.

After a few moments Spottedkit got up and brought the mice to the queens.

**Sorry it was so short, it just had to be put in. It will soon start to be more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Spottedkit shivered in fear. She was about to get her apprentince name!

Dawnheart gave her and and Fernkit one last lick and stepped into the crowed.

"Spottedkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope I will pass down all I know to you."

Spottedpaw and Icestar then touched noses both of their eyes brimming with emotion.

Icestar took a breath and continued.

"Stormkit,you have also reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Thornleaf. I hope Thornleaf will pass down all he knows to you."Icestar stated.

Thornleaf and Stormpaw then touched noses.

Honeybreezed then stepped forward and spoke_._

Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice.I have chosen a cat who has shown great promise. Your next medicine cat will be Fernpaw".

"Fernpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Honeybreeze?" Icestar asked.

Fernpaw confidently said "I do".

Honeybreeze stepped forward again "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

Icestar nodded her head "the good wishes of thunderclan go with you".

Fernpaw and Honeybreeze then touched noses.

All the cats then called out their names.

And the meeting was over.

Spottedpaw then walked over to her mentor and nervously asked "What are we doing today?"

Icestar just shook her head and mewed "go get some sleep tomorrow we will hunt".

Spottedpaw bounded over to Stormpaw "let's go check out the apprentince den" she purred.

Sunpaw then ran over to the two of them. "We all made you guys nests" he mewed to them.

Spottedpaw blushed and quietly mewed "thanks".

"No problem" Sunpaw replied.

She then told Fernpaw and her parents goodnight.

When she got to her new nest she found new, fresh moss.

Her nest was now right next to Sunpaw and close to her friend Stormpaw.


	6. Chapter 6

Spottedpaw woke up wondering where she was. But when she looked over she saw her denmate's fiery orange pelt and remembered where she was.

But then Spottedpaw remembered that she has to go meet Icestar for hunting.

Spottedpaw felt a prick of embarrassment; Icestar was already waiting for her.

They snowy white she cat was speaking sofley to Raincloud.

Stormpaw then ran up to her and gave her a brisk lick on her ear. "What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Well Icestar is takeing me hunting" Spottedpaw told him.

The grey tom looked thoughtful "same, maybe we can train together" he mewed.

Icestar and Thornleaf padded up to them "today we will teach you guys how to hunt" Thornleaf quickly told them.

Stormpaw and Spottedpaw then erupted in purrs and laughter. The mentors looked puzzled and looked at each other.

But that just made the two apprentices laugh harder.

But the two mentors just shrugged their sholders and start walking to the mossy hollow.

"Try your hunting crouch", Icestar told us as soon as everybody got there. Spottedpaw quickly crouched down, her muscles responding smoothly.

"Perfect Spottedpaw", Thornleaf called out "but Stormpaw you need to put more weight on your haunches". Stormpaw nodded and tried again.

Right then Spottedpaw saw a large mouse. Thinking quickly she crept forward and quickly leaped and caught it!

Both mentors looked at her with pride shining in their eyes, even her friend seemed proud.

Back in camp Icestar told her to take her prey to the elders. When Spottedpaw got there all the elders praised her. It made her feel important.

Everybody all around the Clan praised her, but when her sister did there was a look Spottedpaw didn't recognize in her eyes.

But since her sister was a medicine cat Spottedpaw just assumed it was nothing.

Just then her parents came congratulating her for her catch.

**If you review please don't go on about how I don't use proper grammar it is my story and im going to write it how I want to. ** **Sorry about my little rant. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Mintfur is kitting," Redshade yowled. Spottedpaw shook her head in confusion; she hasn't noticed Mintfur moved to the nursery.

"When did Mintfur move into the nursery?" Spottedpaw asked Fernpaw.

But Fernpaw just shook her head and snarled at her. Spottedpaw was shocked; her sister was the kindest cat she knew!

Honeybreeze then walked out of the nursery, her eyes dull with grief. She touched Mintfur's mate's shoulder "go say your goodbyes" she mewed softly.

Redshade looked at her in surprise, "How did it happen?" He whispered.

Fernpaw then stepped next to her mentor "she lost too much blood; she is now on her way to StarClan".

After her sister said that, Spottedpaw ran to her sister. Fernpaw just seemed defeated.

But as Spottedpaw tried to push her nose in her sister's fur, Fernpaw shook her off and went to stand next to Stormpaw.

And what really made Spottedpaw's fur crawl is that Fernpaw let Stormpaw lick her head and press HIS nose in her fur.

It made her hiss in frustration so she decided to visit the kits.

When Spottedpaw was let in she saw Redshade grooming his mate for the last time. She felt bad because Mintfur was Sunpaw's mother, he was also in there.

And there still in the curve of Mintfur's stomach were her four kits. A small tom was bluish white, a she- cat was bracken colored, a she-cat that was calico, and another she-cat was grey.

"Have you named them yet?" Spottedpaw asked. "No would you like to help?" Sunpaw asked.

Spottedpaw nodded her head in excitement. She rested her tail briefly on the bracken colored kit "she will be Pinekit".

Sunpaw nodded his head and told her "the tom will be Icekit".

"The calico could be Emberkit, and the grey she-cat will be Greykit" Spottedpaw mewed.

Redshade nodded and Mintfur weakly mewed "thank you".

Spottedpaw them went up to Mintfur and licked her head "we will miss you" she murmured.

"Will you drag me outside?" Mintfur asked, "I want to say goodbye to my clanmates".

Spottedpaw sadly nodded her head and grabbed the she-cat's scruff.

After she dragged her outside we went up to her mentor. "Who will give the kits milk?" Spottedpaw asked.

Icestar looked around the clan and beckoned Amberheart with her tail.

"You should go sit the vigil now" Icestar quickly whispered to her apprentice. Spottedpaw nodded her head, knowing she was being dismissed.

When she got to her Clanmate's body she settled down for a long night next to Sunpaw.


	8. Chapter 8

Spottedpaw stood up stretching her legs. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

She then nudged her friend to his paws. Sunpaw was still lying in the same position with his eyes narrowed and nose pressed deep in her fur.

"Sunpaw" Spottedpaw whispered "the vigil is over".

Sunpaw just got up like he was defeated and padded off to his nest.

Spottedpaw's heart twisted in pity. Icestar walked up to her, "we are going hunting now" she told the apprentice.

Spottedpaw nodded her head and walked into the forest. Suddenly she spotted a mouse. Spottedpaw tensed, leapt and missed.

Icestar flicked her ear with her tail. "Good thing it's Greenleaf" she teased, "why don't we split up?"

Spottedpaw nodded her head and went in the opposite direction than her mentor.

She soon spied a plump rabbit and knew that Amberheart will need to keep her strength up since she was feeding Mintfur's kits and soon her own.

Spottedpaw leapt and killed it quickly tasting the salty blood of the fat rabbit.

She quickly buried it and went off to search for more prey. Spottedpaw soon caught much more prey.

But she knew that before she went back to camp she had to catch more.

Spottedpaw soon caught a mouse and realized how close she was to the WindClan border.

She then heard a screech of pain but it was soon cut off.

Spottedpaw winced knowing that it was a cat.

She soon smelled a bunch of blood that cat will die quickly if Spottedpaw doesn't help the cat soon.

The young cat ran as fast as she could to the reek of blood.

Spottedpaw winced knowing that the cat would be in a lot of pain.

And then she stumbled of a body lying if a pool of blood, barley breathing.

"_No"_ Spottedpaw thought _"He can't be dead"_.

The apprentice started shaking.

The hurt cat was her best friend Sunpaw.


	9. Chapter 9

As Fernpaw carried Sunpaw away Spottedpaw couldn't find the strength to follow them.

All she could do was sit at the edge of the pool of blood and grieve.

Spottedpaw was shocked. _"How did Sunpaw get in such a bad condition?"_ She thought.

The truth then hit the apprentice like an enemy attacked her.

"_A cat must have done it"_ Spottedpaw realized in horror.

She then felt a tail touch her shoulder. Spottedpaw turned around and saw her white mentor standing there.

"What?" Spottedpaw snarled.

But Icestar just nudged her to her feet and murmured "he's waking up".

When she heard the news Spottedpaw raced back to camp as fast as her legs could carry her.

Spottedpaw soon reached the medicine cat den, but her sister was guarding it.

But she was in no mood to wait; Spottedpaw shouldered her way past Fernpaw softly hissing as she went.

And there lying in a soft nest of moss was Sunpaw. His leg was oddly twisted and looked painful.

But he was still asleep so Spottedpaw quietly licked his head and left.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting" Icestar yowled.

"Today Lilypaw and Whitepaw bravely fought off a ShadowClan patrol so they will receive their warrior names".

"Lilypaw, Whitepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She asked.

Both cats replied "I do" quickly with excitement sparkling in their eyes.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitepelt, StarClan honors your bravery, Determination and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan".

Icestar then rested her muzzle on Whitepelt's head, and Whitepelt licked her shoulder.

"And Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilyheart, Starclan honors your cleverness, kindness and intelligence".

Icestar then repeated what she had done with Whitepelt.

The clan then started calling out their names.

Spottedpaw then ran over to her friends "congratulations" she purred.

"We'll miss you in the apprentice den" Stormpaw continued licking Lilyheart's shoulder and Whitepelt's head tenderly.

Then Stormpaw turned to Spottedpaw "now I guess it is just us in the den until Sunpaw comes back".

Just his name sent a thorn of pain into Spottedpaw's heart.

She then went off to visit Sunpaw to see if he had woke up yet.


	10. Chapter 10

When Spottedpaw saw how Sunpaw was she felt angry. A wave of red hot rage suffocated the apprentice.

Spottedpaw raced out of camp ignoring all the glances she got.

She soon reached the blood pool, it was still there. But this time she saw silver and black fur all around it.

Spottedpaw breathed in the scent and stiffened. It was WINDCLAN scent. And she recognized it too.

The tortishell apprentice then sank her long claw into the dirt wanting to claw that cat to pieces.

But it was her lucky day, Ivyclaw was hunting nearby alone.

Ivyclaw is a new warrior who would be easy to beat. He was getting a drink by the stream and then laid down for a nap.

Soon he was asleep, peacefully. Spottedpaw hissed angrily, he didn't deserve to be so happy when he was a murderer.

She quickly rolled around in a patch of mint hoping it would disguise her scent.

Spottedpaw then hid in a bush watching him.

But then a familiar grey shape pounced on the sleeping cat. Stormpaw held the struggling cat under his claws.

Spottedpaw then gasped. Stormpaw hissed "you tried to kill Sunpaw" he insisted.

"Right you are apprentice" he snarled. "And now I will kill you, your love, and then take over all of ThunderClan".

This time Spottedpaw had to slap her tail over her mouth to keep from hissing.

In a heartbeat Stormpaw then unsheathed his claws ad quickly, without hesitation slit Ivyclaw's throat open.

His blood gushed out, and all Stormpaw did was clean his paws from blood.

Spottedpaw then couldn't help from gasping and this time Stormpaw heard.

Without hesitation she took off into the woods her heart pounding in fear.

Spottedpaw then was slid and fell. Stormpaw then stood over her, his eyes light up in anger.

"Why did you kill him?" she whispered.

"He threatened me, my clan and the love of my life" he growled.

"Who is your love?" Spottedpaw asked.

"You will be angry but it is…"


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT**

"I love Fernpaw" Stormpaw whispered. With a hiss of anger Spottedpaw leaped at her friend.

She hissed, raking her claws past his side.

"She will never love you" Spottedpaw yowled "Fernpaw is a medicine cat, go near her and I WILL flay you to pieces" she hissed.

Stormpaw's eyes flooded with surprise and grief. Spottedpaw knew she went too far "I'm sorry, but she is a medicine cat" she murmured. "We are still friends right?" Stompaw asked.

Spottedpaw nodded her head.

They then went hunting and caught a lot of prey.

Soon they went back to camp with two rabbits, three mice and one bird.

Stormpaw took the rabbit and mice to the queens and elders.

Spottedpaw then shared the second rabbit next to her best friend, with their fur brushing.

When they soon finished he licked her ear and went to bed while she took the bird to the medicine cats.

Honeybreeze nodded her thank you to her, but Fernpaw just hissed in anger.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, the mentors and apprentices went out for battle training.

Icestar sat down curling her tail around her paw. Thornleaf nodded his large head at her and told them "Spottedpaw, attack Stormpaw".

Spottedpaw tensed her muscles and locked her gaze on his paws. But she then leaped at his shoulders, his fell on the onto the ground surprised.

Stormpaw then raked her stomach with his sharp claws. Thornleaf lept up to interfere but Icestar barred his way with her tail.

Spottedpaw then took her seethed her claws and wacked him on the head.

Stormpaw then pulled her to the ground and she was soon flipped under him. Stormpaw then clawed her ear, tearing it so the blood dripped down her body.

But Spottedpaw wasn't ready, the blood dripped in her eyes as she tried to get the larger apprentince off of her.

Stormpaw was then about to deliver the killing blow, when Thornleaf knocked him off and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

Spottedpaw was shaking with fear "_Was Stormpaw just about to kill me?"_

Icestar raced over and supported Spottedpaw with her shoulder.

Spottedpaw couldn't see where she was heading and soon realized that they were back to camp.

With a gasp Smokefur and Dawnheart ran over to her licking off the dry blood.

Honeybreeze then went to her other side and guided her into the medicine den.

Fernpaw's eyes were wide with worry "Who did this to you?" she whispered.

Spottedpaw ducked her head knowing that Stormpaw loved her.

Luckly Icestar told her "Stormpaw" she mewed.

Fernpaw's eyes then blazed with anger.

"You have to spend the night"Honeybreeze told her as she put herbs on Spottedpaw.

She just nodded and fell asleep in the cozy nest.


	13. Chapter 13

Spottedpaw woke up blinking the sleep out of her eyes. It took her a few moments for her to realize that she was in the medicine den.

In the nest beside her was her beautiful sister.

She stood up and stretched, her muscles protesting.

Fernpaw then woke up "I need to tell you something" she whispered "meet me by the Sky Oak" and with that she left.

Spottedpaw walked over to her sleeping denmate. And quickly she groomed him.

Honeybreeze walked up on her "he can go back to training today".

She purred so much before realizing she had to meet her sister.

Fernpaw was there with her tail tucked around her paws. She looked very nervous.

"I love Stormpaw" the medicine cat apprentince blurted out.

Spottedpaw was stunned then she hissed "it's against the warrior code".

But Fernpaw just looked sad "I know but I don't regret it".

Spottedpaw couldn't move, it was like she was rooted to the ground.

She finally ran back to camp.

**Sorry it was so short**


	14. Chapter 14

Spottedpaw soon reached camp. She raced off to find Honeybreeze so she could put a stop on the relationship.

But then ShadowClan streamed through the entrance attacking the clan!

In one ShadowClan warrior's jaws were Pinekit and Emberkit.

Sunpaw then leapt out of the den with a screech "leave my siblings alone".

He was taking care of that cat so she found the other cat with Icekit and Greykit.

Spottedpaw leapt onto Robinheart's back and he let go of the kits with a yowl.

"Go back to the nursery" she hissed.

The apprentice looked around the clearing; the only cat that was dead was Icemist.

Spiderstar leader of ShadowClan ran by on the way to the elders den with blood around his mouth.

Spottedpaw hissed and bit down on his tail so hard she heard bone crack. "Retreat" he yowled to his warriors.

Icestar then called out "two apprentices did very well in this battle and deserve their warrior names".

Spottedpaw then saw Stormpaw nudging Fernpaw as if he knew it would be him.

"Sunpaw, Spottedpaw step forward" she continued. Stormpaw's mouth dropped open with shock.

I, Icestar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.

Spottedpaw, Sunpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked

"I do" Spottedpaw and Sunpaw whispered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spottedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Spottedfire. StarClan honors your bravery, courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Icestar then rested her muzzle on her head and Spottedfire licked it.

"Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunblaze. StarClan honors your courage, bravery, and energy, and we welcome you a full warrior of ThunderClan".

And then Icestar rested her muzzle on Sunblaze's head and he licked it.

The whole clan then started cheering their names loudly, while Spottedfire and Sunblaze sat proudly.

"I have one more ceremony to perform" Icestar called out. "Whitepaw your new mentor will be Smokefur".

"These two warriors will now sit a silent vigil, and others may greave for Icemist".

So the two friends went to sit vigil together.

**I'm so sorry but I won't be able to update more for about a week. I will be on a trip into the mountains of North Carolina and where we are staying has no wifi.**

**I will still write and then update it all the day I get back. I am leaving early tomorrow. So BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**IM JUST WARNING YOU GUYS THIS WONT BE A GOOD CHAPTER, BE PREPARED**

Spottedfire looked up at the sky. It had the faint rings of dawn mixed in. The vigil was over, but they still had to wait till Raincloud let them leave.

Sunblaze's pelt was pressed against hers trying to stay warm. Just then Raincloud walked out of the warrior den.

He padded up to them and mewed "you too can go get some sleep, and talk".

The two new warriors nodded happily. Raincloud then nodded his head and went to wake up the dawn patrol.

Stormpaw then walked past with Thornleaf, hostility darkening his gaze.

Spottedfire growled, it was his fault he didn't fight in the battle.

The two new warriors then walked towards the den, but didn't feel tired.

So after a while they decided to go out on a patrol. The sunhigh patrol was about to leave to the ShadowClan border so they tagged along.

"So you have a patrol of three apprentinces and only two warriors" Volepelt sneered.

The fur then rose on Sunblaze's pelt.

Creamfur flicked her tail across his shoulder to shut him up.

But Swiftheart did hiss in anger "They are warriors now" he snarled.

Volepelt just rolled his eyes and said "sure SwiftPAW".

That made Fawnpelt very angry "well I remember when Amberheart refused to break the warrior code to be with you" she hissed.

That made Volepelt's eyes blaze in anger "ShadowClan attack" he screeched. Just then another patrol of cats slipped out of the shadows.

Beechlight the ShadowClan deputy then padded forward. "I apologize for my warrior, someone must have made dirt in his fresh kill" she mewed.

Volepelt snarled and glared at all the cats around him.

The ThunderClan patrol then headed back to camp.

That night was the half moon so Spottefire after the patrol went to check up on her sister.

Fernpaw was sorting herbs with a worried glance on her face.

"What's wrong?" Spottedfire asked. Fernpaw whipped her head around in surprise.

"Nothing" Fernpaw mummered, "its just that Honeybreeze hasn't been around in a while".

That made Spottedfire a bit worried, but shook it off.

Honeybreeze then walked in "time to leave" she mewed to Fernpaw.

Fernpaw then nodded to her sister and left.

So Spottedfire then went to the freshkill pile, to grab a vole.


	16. Chapter 16

Spottedfire woke up with Sunblaze closer than usual.

She jumped out of her nest to talk to her sister; Fernpaw was just walking through the clan entrance. She looked very tired.

Spottedfire ran to her "hey Fernpaw what's up?" she asked.

Fernpaw looked at her and quietly mewed "my name is Fernshadow".

Spottedfire purred happily. She then raced around the camp telling every cat she saw but Stormpaw.

She figured Fernshadow would want to tell him herself.

Sunblaze then ran up to her "What's happening?" he asked.

"Fernpaw is now Fernshadow", she yowled happily.

Sunblaze licked the top of her head and summered "well I have to find Fernshadow now; I have a thorn in my paw".

The she-cat nodded and watched him walk away. Spottedfire felt bored so she ran to Whitepelt to see if she wanted to hunt.

Whitepelt agreed and brought her other friend Lilyheart with her.

The hunting was good that day, and they each caught a lot of prey. As they were headed back to camp they were shocked to see the body of a cat lying on the ground almost unmoving.

Foam was bubbling around its mouth, and it smelled funny.

The cat was Honeybreeze.

The young she-cats cast a horrified glance at each other. With a grunt Spottedfire grabbed the medicine cat's scruff, and the two other cats grabbed other parts of her body.

By the time they got back to camp Honeybreeze was hardly breathing.

A thorn of sadness pierced her heart, Fernshadow would grieve.

At the camp, yowls of shock and grief echoed around the clearing.

Fernshadow ran out of her den with herbs in her mouth. The young medicine cat crouched down next to her mentor.

"Take care of the clan" Honeybreeze choked out, shuddered, and stopped moving completely.

Fernshadow let out a loud yowl of grief.

Icestar raced out of her den "How did that happen?" she asked.

Fernshadow sadly looked at her, "she ate deathberries".

The whole clan gasped in shock. Spottedfire ran and pressed herself against her sister's side.

Stormpaw tried to approach her, but Spottedfire glared at him so hard that he got the message.

She would have to talk to him soon and tell him that he can't mess up their only medicine cats mind.

He can only be her sister's clanmate from now on, nothing more.

Spottedfire and Fernshadow then settled down to sit vigil.


	17. Chapter 17

Spottedfire glanced at her sister, feeling a pang of sadness.

The medicine cat, and her sister's mentor, died yesterday. But nobody knew why.

Icestar the leapt upon high rock, and mewed "I, Icestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

She gazed down on him and continued, "Stormpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Stormpaw looked nervous and after a few hesitant moments he squeaked out "I do".

Icestar nodded and continued "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormcloud. StarClan honors your Enterprise, Forethought, and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan".

Icestar then rested her head upon Stormcloud's head and he licked her shoulder.

Stormcloud then stepped back to sit next to Fernshadow.

Spottedfire had to hold down a hiss of anger; he should stay away from her.

"Now it's time for some new apprentices", Icestar purred.

All of mintfur's kits then stepped forward.

Icestar continued "Pinekit, **you** have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Spottedfire, I hope Spottedfire will pass down all she knows to you."

Spottedfire gasped and stepped forward.

"Spottedfire**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and

You have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Pinepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her".

Spottedfire then proudly touched noses to her apprentice and sat back down tuning out the rest of the meeting.

All she heard was that Sunblaze was Emberpaw's mentor, Fernshadow was Greypaw's, and Whitepelt was Icepaw's.

After the meeting Spottedfire walked to Pinepaw. "Get some rest, we will train tomorrow" she kindly mewed.

So she went to find Sunblaze.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just warning you guys this chapter stinks**

Spottedfire woke up early to take Pinepaw out.

When she walked out of the warrior den she saw Pinepaw running around a tired Stormcloud.

Spottedfire walked behind her and flicked her ear with her tail. "Come on we are going to hunt with Emberpaw and Sunblaze", she mewed.

Pinepaw nodded happily and ran to find her sister.

After a few heartbeats the four cats were ready to go. "Well let's go", Spottedfire then mewed.

She then led them to the mossy hollow so they could practice.

"Now show me your hunting crouch", she instructed.

Pinepaw nodded and smoothly slid into one. After a few hesitant seconds Emberpaw copied her sister.

Spottedfire praised the two apprentices and adjusted them. Emberpaw's tail was too low and Pinepaw needed to step lighter.

When it was Sunhigh Sunblaze and Spottedfire decided to try out all the practice on real prey so they set out to the WindClan border.

They soon spotted a fat mouse so Spottedfire crept forward signaling with her tail to tell the other cats to stay back.

As she got about a tail length from it she pounced and quickly bit its neck, giving thanks to StarClan.

After Spottedfire buried it she saw a squirrel. The hunting was good today. Pinepaw crept forward in a perfect hunting crouch.

The new apprentice leapt in a high leap and killed it. Spottedfire congratulated her; it was almost bigger than the apprentice!

Emberpaw ran over to her sister and brushed muzzles with her.

By the end of the day, Emberpaw caught a shrew.

They went back to camp tired but accomplished.

Each apprentice done well and they both ran off to tell their siblings about their day.

So Sunblaze and Spottedfire settled down side by side to share the mouse she caught earlier.

After they finished they shared tongues as the sunset.

But then a dreadful noise sounded from the medicine den.

Spottedfire ran in there to find Fernshadow standing over Icestar who was in a nest coughing.

Her sister turned to her with fear in her eyes "whitecough", she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is super short**

Spottedfire started shaking, what would she do without her beloved clan leader?

She backed out of the medicine den to run into Stormcloud.

Fernshadow and Stormcloud both looked at her and whispered "we need to talk". Spottedfire nodded confused and replied "abandon twoleg nest".

Spottedfire ran the whole way there. But they were already there. "I need to talk to you two", Fernshadow told them. She sounded nervous but excited.

As Fernshadow paused Spottedfire felt a dark pit in the bottom of her stomach.

"I'm in love", she mewed, and sounding nervous but her eyes were shining.

Stormcloud snarled "Who?"He demanded.

Fernshadow looked surprised "you, you mousebrain" she purred.

It was one of the only times she had seen Stormcloud purr but that was one of them "I love you too".

It was then Spottedfire's turn to snarl, "Have you forgotten the warrior code?" she hissed.

Fernshadow shook her head sadly. "I'm so so sorry, I can't help the way I feel", she sadly explained.

Spottedfire felt as if the world were falling apart. She raced back to camp as fast as her legs could carry her only to see something she never wanted to see.

Icestar was lying dead in the center of the clearing.

"How?" she whispered. Sunblaze padded up next to her "her whitecough changed to greencough, nobody could find Fernshadow, we tried everything but it didn't work".

Spottedfire stifled a cry of grief, her mentor, her leader was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**After Tonight I won't be able to update for three weeks. I am going on vacation and can't bring my computer. I will update as soon as I get back.**

"_I'm in love", Fernshadow mewed, and sounding nervous but her eyes were shining. "I love you too" Stormcloud purred._

"_Her whitecough changed to greencough, nobody could find Fernshadow, we tried everything but it didn't work"._

Those words kept running through Spottedfire's head for the last moon.

Icestar's death was all Fernshadow's fault! If it wasn't for Stormcloud she would have been in the medicine den caring for her!

Smokefur licked the top of her head soothingly. He was the new clan deputy!

But Spottedfire felt a pang of grief this is the first Gathering without Icestar.

Sunblaze fell in step with her "I have a question", he meowed.

Spottedfire nodded her head feeling a bit nervous. "I love you, will you be my mate?" Sunblaze asked with hope shining in his eyes.

Spottedfire could imagine the happiness shining in her eyes "of course", she purred happily.

Sunblaze relaxed as they walked toward the Fourtrees.

Up ahead spottedfire could see Fernshadow and Stormcloud walking together, away from the other cats.

Spottedfire felt anger wash through her veins but she stifled it, she was supposed to be happy today.

She murmured goodbye to Sunblaze and ran to her mother.

"Dawnheart, Sunblaze is my mate!" she exclaimed happily.

Dawnheart's eyes shone with happiness "congratulations" she purred.

Pinepaw then ran up to her, it was the hyper apprentice's first gathering.

She was asking for the fiftieth time what to do. Spottedfire tried to keep annoyance out of her voice "just find other apprentices and talk to them", she whispered.

Pinepaw nodded and took off faster than she ran up.

Spottedfire rolled her eyes in amusement. Dawnheart purred and nudged her, "hey I remember when you and your sister were like that", and she mewed.

Spottedfire felt a pang of sadness, would her sister and her ever be that close again?

She couldn't ponder on it anymore because the gathering was beginning. Spottedfire squeezed her way to a spot next to Sunblaze.

There were new apprentices in RiverClan, and new warriors in WindClan and ShadowClan.

The RiverClan deputy died also of greencough so their new deputy is Shimmerfur.

All the clans mummer their grief when they heard the news of Icestar's death, and it was soon time to go back to the stone hallow.

Sunblaze whispered to her "that was a rather boring gathering", and Spottedfire nodded her head in agreement.

Just then Fernshadow ran up to her with a wild look in her eyes, "I need to speak to you now", she exclaimed.

Spottedfire nodded her head and padded after her.

Fernshadow sat next to her and with a happy glint in her eyes mewed, "I'm having kits".


End file.
